Save Your Farewells
by Ebony Leonhart
Summary: Seifer/Quistis pairing. About forgiveness and finding love...I guess. Please R&R! Thanks.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of FF8, yadda yadda, yadda...  
  
It had been a few months since the defeat of Ultimecia. A few months that Seifer had been scorned. A few months Seifer had spent alone. He was now famous, but he did not have the type of fame a person would desire. He was to be forever remembered as vile person. He pretended that this didn't bother him, but the feeling was too great. He had begun to act differently, becoming harsh to others and quiet. Reminding himself quite of his enemy...Squall.  
  
Even his long time companions, the ones he had thought would be there forever for him, had left him in the dust. Fujin and Raijin had become tired with his behavior, and set out together, without him.   
  
Seifer now stayed in a modest dwelling, one he had gotten cheap. He moved around often, keeping it so no one from his past could find him, and took odd jobs when he needed money. Today, Seifer was walking along the beach next to Balamb Garden. He didn't expect to stay here long, knowing that Squall and the others were close by. He just wanted to reminisce about the "Good old days," if there had been such a thing. He felt at peace, lying down upon the sand, the waves gently brushing against his feet. He was startled when he heard someone approach him.  
  
He sat up and turned around. In the distance he saw a young girl approaching him...Quistis. Ah, he remembered his former instructor well. He had never had much against her.  
  
Quistis stopped, still a few feet away from him, and said, "Seifer..." Seifer frowned when he heard the disappointment in her voice. There was a moment of silence until Seifer said harshly, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Quistis ran a hand through her golden hair, and replied to him, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She looked down toward the ground as she spoke. Seifer wondered if the sight of him disgusted her.  
  
"I guess it has," Seifer said. Quistis finally looked up to him. She saw pain and loneliness in his eyes. Maybe everyone had been too harsh on him. After all, he had not done most of the things under his free will. He had been a slave of the sorceress's power.  
  
Quistis took a small step toward him. "Things haven't exactly been easy for you, have they?"   
  
Seifer chuckled a little and told her, "What do you think? I thought you were supposed to be smart? At least you always acted like you knew everything."  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. She took the blow though, and began to walk away. After a few steps she turned around and said to him, "Seifer...Everyone didn't treat you the way they did because of what Ultimecia made you do. Everyone hates you because of who you are; a pompous jackass who doesn't give a damn about anyone, or anything." She continued with, "I should have never talked to you. Perhaps I felt pity, but seeing that you haven't changed, it was a big mistake."  
  
Quistis walked on further. Seifer stood uneasily for a moment and then called after her. As much as he wanted to be a tough guy, one that didn't need anyone, that just wasn't him. He called after her, "Quistis!" And ran up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder while she had her back to him. He said quietly, almost inaudibly, "Don't leave..."  
  
Quistis turned around and cocked a brow. They were now closer than they had been before, not even an arm length away. Still, Quistis felt that she could not reach him. "Why should I stay? So you can insult me more?"  
  
Seifer sighed and said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Quistis contemplated his sincerity, and then said, "...I guess I am too. But what do you expect from me?"  
  
Seifer didn't even know why he wanted her to stay. All he knew was that he NEEDED her to stay. Something within him was telling him so. He tried to think of something to say to her that wouldn't make him seem wimpy. While he was thinking, Quistis continued, "There must be a reason you came back here."  
  
"Do you need a damn reason?" Seifer snarled. Then his voice became gentler. "I just want you stay here...Okay?" He looked at her hopefully. Quistis let out a small sigh and then responded with, "I'll stay...For a little while, okay?"  
  
Seifer let out a small smirk and then walked down to the beach. Quistis followed beside him. He set an arm around her waist, and Quistis tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Finally, she seceded, realizing that it did not feel bad. Sure, she could have easily escaped from him if she wanted to, but for some reason, she didn't wish to. It was strange because for the longest time she had hated Seifer. Now, she was beginning to wonder why.  
  
Seeing Quistis' positive reaction to him, Seifer decided to press his luck. He bent his head down so he could whisper in her ear, "Quistis...What would you do if I kissed you?"  
  
Quistis stopped walking when she heard his question. It had caught her completely off guard. "What are you talking about? Just a few seconds ago we were fighting and now you want to kiss me?"  
  
Seifer removed his arm from her waist and faced her. He smiled to her and said, "I didn't say I wanted to. I was just wondering what you would do if I did." He chuckled a little. Then he took his arm and pulled her in close; so close that their noses were and inch apart and they could feel each other's hot breath. "Do you want me to or something?"  
  
Before Quistis could give him a response, Seifer placed his lips onto hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, as he kissed her gently, almost teasingly. Just as he began to slide his tongue into her mouth, he pulled away from her, leaving Quistis wanting more.  
  
Quistis shook her head, trying to sort out what had just happened. She had enjoyed the kiss, but felt she couldn't let him know that. "What the fuck was that!" She managed to say.  
  
Seifer looked at her and told her, "You know you liked it baby."  
  
"God, you are so full of yourself," she said. Once again, the two seemed to be receding into a fight. Seifer decided that he did not want to fight with her any more though. He had something else in mind.  
  
He moved close to her yet again and set his forehead against hers. He let out an award winning smile and said to her, "You were always my favorite instructor..."  
  
"Well I'm not an instructor anymore," she told him. This made him smile more.  
  
"Maybe you can still teach me a few things though," Seifer said pulling in for a kiss. Now, Quistis kissed him back. For once, she decided she wouldn't over think this situation. She wanted to kiss him, so she was going to, even if it may not have been the most intelligible thing to do.  
  
Gradually, they became more passionate, and lay down upon the sand. Quistis laughed at how typical the setting was. All they needed now was a sunset and it would be completely cliche.  
  
Seifer was on top of her, kissing her neck, and then moving back to her lips. Their tongues seeping into each others mouths, playing around each other. Seifer began to unzip Quistis' top, that had the zipper in the front. As he did this, Quistis realized what they were about to do. Her hand grasped Seifer's as he was about to expose her breasts to the cool night air. She lifted it away from her and then sat up, zipping her shirt up back to the top. "I can't do this with you," Quistis said. Seifer nodded his head and then stood up, giving her a hand.  
  
Quistis looked at him and then turned away. She began to start off, but Seifer said to her, "Don't I get a goodbye?" She turned back around. She did not want this to be the last time they met. She had realized that Seifer was not a terrible person, and wanted to see him again someday. With a smile she simply told him, "Save you farewell's for when you never see someone again."  
  
Then, she walked away into the night...Leaving an understanding Seifer behind.  
  
Author's Note: This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Hope you liked it. Please review! 


End file.
